My Daughter's Harry Potter Story
by Susan M. M
Summary: My Daughter's HARRY POTTER Story: Harry Saves the Day Written by my 11 year old daughter, typed by me, inspired by Legos. Harry rescues his fellow Hogwarts students when an experiment in Potions class goes horribly wrong.
1. First & Second Drafts

**My Daughter's **_**Harry Potter **_**Story: Harry Saves the Day!**

**Disclaimer: **These aren't my characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling, God bless her. This isn't my plot. My daughter wrote this. I'm only the typist. Inspired by a _Harry Potter_ Legos set.

**Typist's Note:** Yesterday we went to Barnes & Noble to turn in my daughter's summer reading log and claim her free book. We were delighted to find out we'd serendipitously come during an activity: assembling a Legos _Harry Potter _set. After the kids finished putting together Harry and his potions lab, the saleswoman in charge of supervising the activity gave them pencils and index cards and directed them to write a story about Harry. The saleswoman then asked if we'd ever heard of "fanfiction." I didn't want to tell her that I'd been writing fanfic since she was in grade school, so we just smiled and said we were familiar with the concept. She told us that _Fifty Shades of Grey _had started out as _Twilight _fanfic. I told her that the Miles Vorkosigan books had started out with Miles' father as a Klingon admiral and his mother as a UFP Starfleet officer, which she hadn't known before, but promised to pass on to a co-worker who worked in the SF/F section. I promised my daughter we would put her story up on my account, as she is too young to get an account here yet, and maybe flesh it out a little, as the first draft had only three sentences. Here are the first two drafts. As time permits, I do hope to collaborate with her and expand on this a little. Maybe if I'd started writing down my fanfic ideas when I was her age (instead of just daydreaming them, but never transcribing them), I wouldn't still be writing PWP and Mary Sue stories at my age. As SF author Jefferson P. Swycaffer is fond of saying, your first million words are garbage. The trick is getting to the second million words.

* * *

**Harry Potter Saves the Day! **

(first draft, written at Barnes & Noble 6/21/2012)

by Susan M. M.'s daughter, who is too young for a account

One day Harry went to Potions class. A potion went wrong. A poison snake put one hundred kids under a spell, but Harry saved the day.

The End

* * *

**Harry Potter Saves the Day!**

(second draft, dictated to Mommy, 6/22/2012)

by Susan M. M.'s daughter, who is too young for a account

One day Harry went to Potions class. A potion went horribly wrong, and put a thousand kids under a poisonous spell. But Harry, he stayed in the laboratory and mixed red, yellow, orange, green, and blue potions and some spider silk to make a curing potion. It saved the day! And he conquered the poisonous snake and took his venom fangs and put them with his special letter in his secret compartment. Everyone was happy.

The End


	2. Third Draft

**Harry Potter Saves the Day: Chapter 1**

(third draft - dictated to me by my daughter, August 25, 2012)

Everyone had just finished dinner, and they were all heading to their last class of the day. Harry's class was potions class. They were all making a new potion. But now, something went horribly wrong. The teacher, Professor Severus Snape, accidentally used a secret ingredient that made the potion grow into a giant spider. The spider put a thousand kids under its spell. But Professor Snape and Harry were the only ones who survived the spider's bite. They worked, day and night without rest, on a potion would cure all the kids. Then they gave it to the nurse, Madam Pomfrey. She put the medicines in spoons and poured the medicine that was in the spoons in a little shot. They helped give the students shots. The shots worked. Harry Potter and Professor Snape worked together to conquer the giant spider. They used the venom in the giant spider to use for medicine potions. They each took a tooth for their secret compartment.

* * *

Typist's Note: My son pointed out that A, Hogwarts doesn't have 1,000 kids in a class, and B, they don't use vaccinations in the _Harry Potter_ universe, but this is my daughter's story, not his, so tough. Also note that the snake in previous drafts has now become a spider. The secret compartment comes from the Lego set. There's a secret compartment in Harry's desk.


End file.
